


haha nipples is a dumb word

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, god the kleinsen tag is sparse, i hate myself so much its 3:00 AM, i have no excuse this is shameless, jared the twink gets to top for once, jareds the one that actually has sensitive nips you fools, theyre both of age, this fic is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two losers do the fuck





	haha nipples is a dumb word

     Evan slipped a hand under Jared's shirt. It started off as just a gentle brush - one hand gliding lightly over Jared's soft stomach and thin, stretched frame while the other gripped into his hip - but it quickly devolved into something else entirely as Evan began to rub smooth circles into Jared's chest, eventually using his thumb to press into one of Jared's nipples and push it up, eliciting a sudden whiny, breathy noise.  
     Evan decided he needed to hear that noise again. And again.

  
     He sat up a little more, pulling Jared up with him. From there, he tugged at Jared's shirt, looking into his eyes.  
"Can I-"  
     Before Evan could even finish his request, Jared nodded quickly and started to lift his shirt, letting Evan help him pull it the rest of the way off.

  
     For a moment, Evan just stared in admiration. Jared glanced away, covering himself with his arms.

  
     "If you're just gonna stare, I can put it back on," Jared started, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He knew it was stupid, that he was just now getting nervous. "Is something wrong? I look weird, don-  
     "No, no," Evan blinked at him, reaching for Jared's hands. "It's just... you're very-- you're so pretty."  
He took Jared's hands in his and gently pulled them towards himself, rubbing little circles on the backs of Jared's hands with his thumbs.  
"So, so pretty."

Jared smiled back at this, blushing a deep red.

That smile turned into a smirk as he copied the motions of his boyfriend, now pulling at Evan's shirt.

     "Well, since you took my shirt off, I should take off yours," Jared said in a low, quiet voice.

"It's only fair."

Evan was happy to comply. He watched as Jared unbuttoned his shirt,  
one  
button  
at  
a  
time.

Slowly.  
     Jared started kissing at the top of Evan's collarbone, but with each undone button, his mouth fell lower until the shirt was completely unbuttoned and Jared was bent over, lips brushing Evan's lower chest and stomach.  
Evan pulled the shirt the rest of the way off, and Jared sat back up with him, starting to kiss at Evan's collarbone again while pressing a palm into Evan's torso.  
     He mischievously bit at the spot, scraping it lightly with his teeth before sucking it hard. Evan whined, and then subsequently hummed when Jared went back and gave a wordless apology in the form of gingerly kissing the spot he had just marked, the single deep red patch standing out strikingly on Evan's otherwise pale, bare skin.

     Evan cupped Jared's head with both hands and led him back up to his lips, leading him in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.  
He returned a hand to Jared's waist and pushed him back down with the other so they were leaning on the arm of the couch, Jared huffing under him.  
     Now using both hands again, Evan picked up where he left off earlier, first running his hands sweetly over Jared's sides and ribs, then slowly playing around his chest until Evan's thumbs met Jared's now erect nipples.  
     This time, he pressed in and rubbed them in small circles before riding them up. He did this again and again, Jared's breathy sighs turning into tiny moans as Evan pinched them between his fingers and gave them a small tug. Jared arched up into Evan's touch, gripping onto Evan's back and neck.  
He had always been pretty sensitive there, after all.

  
     They had long figured out each other's 'things'. Their first time was awkward, all fumbling and hormones - neither of them had really known what they were doing.  
They had to get better with practice.  
Lots of practice.

  
     So now, when Jared thrusted up to press his crotch against Evan's, desperate for friction, Evan knew to grind back down. He knew the way to rock his hips as their mutual hard-ons pressed together through denim, that way that made Jared gasp and groan and dig his grip harder into Evan's hips. Evan, as awkward as he seemed, had learned how to use his own body to his advantage - where to shift his weight, where to put his hands, where to put concealer afterwards.

  
     Watching Jared bite his lip underneath him, getting increasingly impatient, Evan just smiled with faux innocence and withdrew a little, just to tease him.

Some people might see Evan as some kind of pure angel, but Jared knew the truth. That boy was a special brand of evil.

 

     Evan lowered himself a bit more onto Jared, sliding down ever-so-slightly so that his hands moved from Jared's chest to his middle, and his mouth slid from Jared's own, down to his neck.  
Down to his collarbone.  
To his shoulder.  
His nipple.  
     He stayed there a bit longer, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking, letting his tongue run it over, over and over. Jared shuddered and rocked his hips up into Evan, using one hand to stifle a moan, or maybe a growl. He used the other hand to reach around and squeeze Evan's ass, hard.  
     Evan slid down further, kissing Jared's ribs, then stomach, then right above the waistband of Jared's boxers, giving a look back up at him that made his brain feel all warm and dizzy, but in a good way. Jared hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, letting Evan help him tug them the rest of the way off.  
     Evan petted the inside of Jared's legs, placing little kisses on his hips and thighs, his lips seeming to roam everywhere besides the almost-painful tent showing clearly through Jared's underwear. He looked up playfully.  
Through teeth biting down on his lower lip, Jared tried to say something like,  
     "Goddammit Evan, stop fuckin' teasing,"  
or,  
     "Hurry up,"  
or anything else to make himself feel like he was being the dominant one.

     He didn't, though. Instead, the words became jumbled noises that came across as a plea.  
Good enough.  
     Finally, finally, Evan began to mouth the outline of Jared's dick through the straining fabric.  
_Yesssssyesyesyesyes_  
Jared hissed.  
Evan tongued at the hint of the tip pressing through.  
_Yesyesohgodplease_  
     He grinned and pulled off Jared's boxers.  
He must have decided to knock it off with going slow, Jared thought as Evan almost immediately took as much in a his mouth as he could. Jared gasped, maybe a little too loud. Evan made sure to make direct eye contact as he then pulled away and licked a long, slow stripe up Jared's length. It was possibly the hottest fucking thing Jared had ever seen.  
Pre-cum beaded up at the head, and Evan sucked it off.  
     Evan took Jared in his mouth again, this time bobbing his head up and down, using a hand to massage at the area near the base that he couldn't fit in all the way. Jared couldn't really do anything but start to buck up in pleasure. He threaded his fingers through Evan's short hair, pressing down and then tugging, causing him to moan around his dick.

_God, that's hot._

Evan hummed as he pushed in to take the whole thing in his mouth, suppressing a gag but still choking for a second before he pulled back and returned to his bobbing motions.

_Jesus fuck, that's so hot._

Jared could feel a warmth starting to rise in himself, could feel his every breath getting shaky.  
"Ev, I'm getting close," he forced out in a shaky breath,  
"I'm so close, so keep-"

Evan pulled away, his mouth leaving Jared, and crawled further up towards his face with an open-mouthed, loose smile.

     "Me too."

Jared took a second to collect himself.

  
     "Uhm.. haha. What's up?" Jared squeaked.

[ _Why the fuck did we stop,_  
Jared's mind (and dick) blared.]

"Jare... I-  
He paused for a second.  
"If we kept going just then, it would be over too fast.  
This time, I want this to last a little longer.  
And I was wondering if you wanted to try something?"

"Tell me what you want, Ev."

Jared could feel his erection begging to be touched again.  
Part of him wanted so badly to just mindlessly stroke until he came, but another part of him really wanted to find out what Evan had in mind.

     "I..," Evan started, blushing deeply, but still doing his best to maintain eye-contact.  
"I want you inside me."

It took everything Jared had not to cum right then, from hearing those words alone.

     While Evan and Jared had definitely done that kind of thing before, Jared had never topped. It just felt natural that Evan would, him being bigger and taller and having strong, toned arms from climbing. Despite this, Jared wasn't even slightly opposed to the idea now.

 

"Alright."

  
     Slowly, they sat up together. Jared noticed that, while Evan was still wearing his jeans, they were unbuttoned. He dipped his hands under the waistband of Evan's underwear, helping him pull both it and the pants over them off. Evan was just as hard as Jared.  
_He must have been touching himself while he was sucking my dick,_ Jared realized.

Evan was making it really, really hard for Jared to wait.

"I'll be right back."  
Jared rushed over the the drawer in the bathroom where he knew Evan kept things like lube and condoms and... whatnot.

     When he came back, Evan paused up. He had a hand over his dick.

"God, Ev. Can't even wait this long?" Jared teased, standing over him.  
He had decided that it was his turn to tease.

  
He started to take out a condom, preparing to roll it on when Evan sheepishly interrupted.

"Ah, A-actually! I was kinda hoping you'd.... _uhhhhcuminsidememaybe_?"

"Babe, you're mumbling. Could you repeat that?"  
Jared was a filthy liar. He knew exactly what Evan said.

"I.  
I want you to.  
C-cum inside me.

Please?"

Saying that out loud was so fucking embarrassing.  
Evan was so fucking embarrassed.  
And too horny to care.

     "Well, Hansen." Jared said, tossing the condom off to the side and pushing Evan down.  
"I do believe you've just made an offer I can't refuse."  
He kneeled over him, pouring lubricant over his fingers.

"And so politely, too."  
     He circled a finger around Evan's puckered opening, smearing the lube over it.  
Slowly, he pushed in a finger.  
Evan gasped and let his head roll back.  
Jared pulled the digit in and out, swirling it gently.  
     Evan moaned as Jared moved his hand until eventually he required more. Jared pushed in another finger, making a scissoring motion to widen Evan further.  
     [He was pretty much just trying to replicate what he had seen in videos, and what he had felt Evan doing to him before.]  
     He managed to fit in a third before he curved his thrust upwards. He must have done something right, because Evan let out a loud moan and gripped harder into the couch, bucking up.  
     "Jared, p-please," Evan huffed between shaking breaths, "Please, I need you. I need you to fuck me right now"

Evan never swore.

Jared eagerly complied.  
     He poured out more lube, using a hand to coat some around his hard dick. He then hoisted Evan's legs up and positioned himself between them, lining himself up with Evan's entrance.  
Gently, carefully, he pressed his head against him and pushed his way inside.  
Evan moaned loudly.  
_"Jare, fuck, Jare."_  
     Jared braced himself over Evan, Evan's legs suspended on either side of Jared. However, after a few pumps, Jared's arms buckled, and he slid down onto his elbows.  Consequently, he was pushed even further into Evan, who whined, now hooking his legs around Jared's torso.  
     Jared made the best of the situation, thrusting from a different angle. He brushed something inside Evan, who let out something like a scream.  
_"Right there, pleasepleaseohgod right there, harder, fuck me hard just like that,"_

     Jared took a break from screwing his eyes shut to look down at the boy below him. Evan had a ruddy color dusted over his cheeks, his face twisted up in pleasure. As Jared kept rutting into him, Evan's eyes rolled back into his skull and his mouth spilled all sorts of dirty noises and mindless praise. His soft, thick thighs shook as he continued to reciprocate Jared's thrusts.  
_"Fuck, fuck, Jare, it feels so good. You feel so good inside me-"_

Evan wasn't the only one enjoying himself. Jared was quickly losing it, feeling himself pushed back to the edge of orgasm again. Evan's tight ass around his cock felt way better than his own hand ever could. As much as he didn't want it to be over, he couldn't keep it up much longer, and he knew it. He pumped harder and faster into Evan, feeling that warmth welling up inside himself again.  
     "Ev, I'm real close, I'm so- I'm gonna cum-"  
     "Go ahead," Evan panted desperately , shaking and twitching up, "Cum for me. Come on, come on, finish inside me, and- and-"

     Jared came hard with a cry, and seconds later, so did Evan. They rocked against each other, riding out their orgasms until they bordered on overstimulation. Jared flopped down on top of Evan, resting his head on Evan's chest. Evan stroked Jared's hair, leaning in to kiss his temple.

They lay there quietly for a bit, breathing together.

  
Evan was the first to break the silence.

 

"So, uh, we should probably clean up."  
  
"Eugh. Yeah we should, but... can I just stay like this for a tiny bit longer?"

Evan smiled.  
"Sure. But in like, a minute, I'm gonna take a goddamn shower," he laughed.

"Ooh, me too. Can I come with?"

"Only if you swear not to hog my special volumizing shine coconut shampoo this time, Jared."

"Damn."

**Author's Note:**

> aaand that was my first real attempt at explicit content lol


End file.
